Crisis de los 40
by Violepatty
Summary: Un día, Yuki Eiri despertó inspirado, pero como siempre, la bola de locos que le rodean estropearon su ánimo. Tras su marcha, el escritor se queda solo con todo el conjunto de problemas y frustraciones que lo han alcanzado junto a su cuarta década de vida.


**Resumen: **Un día, Yuki Eiri despertó inspirado, pero como siempre, la bola de locos que le rodean estropearon su ánimo. Tras su marcha, el escritor se queda solo con todo el conjunto de problemas y frustraciones que lo han alcanzado junto a su cuarta década de vida.

**Notas iniciales: **Este fanfic surgió porque el domingo pasado, yo me encontré sinceramente frustrada: Nadie en mi casa me dejó escribir y yo estaba dispuesta a terminar un capítulo de mi longfic de Kuroshitsuji. Así que a manera de catarsis decidí escribir un fanfic sobre Eiri perdiendo la inspiración, pero mutó en esto.

Me pasé toda la semana escribiéndolo y justo ahora pude terminarlo y realmente espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Yuki Eiri y todo el universo de Gravitartion le pertenece a Maki Murakami. La Antique Bakery le pertenece a Tachibana, quien a su vez es creación de Fumi Yoshinaga.

Esto no es un crossover. La Antique solo se menciona.

* * *

**Crisis de los 40.  
**By Violepatty.

Ese domingo, el famosísimo escritor de romance, Yuki Eiri, abrió los ojos demasiado temprano para cualquier humano normal (y es que, ¿desde cuándo Yuki Eiri es un humano normal?). Apenas había dormido, pero en ese corto tiempo entre la media noche y las tres de la mañana se le había revelado como por arte de magia la secuencia exacta para concluir su novela.

Se levantó casi de inmediato y arrastró sus pies descalzos hasta la cocina. Seguía adormilado, pero debía escribir mientras aún recordara sus sueños, pues habían sido éstos quienes le habían dado la solución al dilema que le venía agobiando por más de una semana, tiempo en el cual no había podido escribir ni un párrafo completo sin borrarlo de inmediato.

Preparó un café y bebió un sorbo para terminar de quitarle la modorra a las ideas. Volvió a arrastrar sus pies hacia el estudio y se sentó frente a su computadora para escribir. Disfrutaba mucho de la tranquilidad de la madrugada, no estaba Shuichi gritoneando por todos lados, ni tenía el pendiente de alguna visita inesperada, aunque con todos los locos que le rodeaban, no sería extraño si Tatsuha se presentara en su casa a esas horas, o Touma decidiera que es un buen momento para visitarlo o ese manager loco… sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar todas aquellas siniestras posibilidades y abrió el editor de texto. Bebió otro sorbo de café.

Apenas releyó las últimas escenas de su historia —las cuales ya había memorizado, por leerlas tanto la última semana— comenzó a escribir como si su vida dependiera de ello (que, de hecho, lo hacía). La fecha de entrega estaba cerca y eso le hacía sentir presionado, ahuyentando su inspiración el noventa por ciento del tiempo (para ninguno de sus editores era un secreto que lo escrito antes de la entrega siempre tenía que ser corregido o suplantado por ilustraciones), pero esta vez se había dado una excelente excepción y había decidido aprovecharla.

Se detuvo un momento para beber el resto de su café. Había terminado el penúltimo capítulo y sentía que se merecía un descanso para fumar. Miró el reloj, hacía casi tres horas que se despertó en la madrugada. Llevó uno de los cigarros a sus labios y cerró los ojos un momento. Se quitó los lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Buscó el encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo, dando una calada.

Ni siquiera había terminado de encender la nicotina cuando un estruendo le hizo prácticamente saltar en su silla. Por un impulso, su mano apretó el encendedor y con el susto lo único que logró fue quemarse la cara. Tiró el famoso aparatito y a la vez, sin quererlo, el cigarro, obteniendo una mancha negruzca en su pijama favorito. Se levantó de la silla inmediatamente y salió corriendo para ver qué sucedía fuera de su estudio.

Al salir al pasillo, se encontró con la puerta principal derribada y la sala deshecha de tal modo que el lugar parecía un campo de batalla. En la entrada, aún en pijama y adormilados se encontraban Hiro y Suguru, bostezando perezosamente y restregándose los ojos. Miró hacia su dormitorio, medio perplejo, aunque acostumbrado a aquellos escándalos que generaba el americano.

—_Big News_, Shindou! —vociferó el estadounidense, entrando al dormitorio principal_—. Come on, boy_!, ¡despierta! —se subió a la cama y comenzó a agitar al chico, quién seguía roncando, pese al alboroto.

Afuera, Eiri había cruzado el destrozo de la sala y se encontraba parado frente a los dos chicos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Al parecer, Mr. K consiguió que apareciéramos en un reality show —respondió el mayor, con el dedo dentro de su oreja.

—Hn… pues bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero no entren a mi estudio. Por cierto, díganle al loco de la magnum que me debe dos puertas y un jarrón de porcelana antigua.

Hiro hizo un gesto para restarle importancia con la mano, Eiri volvió a su estudio. Realmente necesitaba terminar su novela y pese a la pequeña interrupción, seguía sintiéndose motivado a hacerlo. Se sentó frente a su laptop y volvió a escribir, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuchó el ruido de un soldador afuera, posiblemente arreglando las puertas. Suspiró. Trató de no poner atención y siguió escribiendo, pero los ruidos no pararon, al contrario, se hicieron más fuertes. Encendió un cigarrillo y masajeó su frente, tratando de concentrarse. Tenía el cabello sujeto con su típica banda que le rodeaba la cabeza, además, seguía en pijama. Parecía haberse levantado hacía cinco minutos.

Cuando terminaba su cigarro, el ruido cesó por unos momentos, aunque comenzaron a escucharse voces ajenas al cuarteto de locos de Bad Luck. Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y volvió a escribir.

Había logrado concentrarse nuevamente en la historia, cuando de la nada sintió un golpe en la puerta de su estudio, el cual la hizo abrirse de par en par. Por ella ingresó el manager de Bad Luck, junto con todo el equipo técnico necesario para la grabación: camarógrafos, técnicos de sonido, de luces, maquillistas, he incluso parecía ir el director. Eiri se levantó de su asiento, muy indignado y molesto.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? —vociferó el escritor, buscando con su mirada a Shuichi.

Shindou se escondió detrás de su mejor amigo, aterrado por el enojo de Eiri. Sabía que eso no podía ser nada bueno, aunque lo prefería gritando que estando aparentemente calmado. Al menos así sabía que su reacción se debía más a la impresión que a una furia verdadera.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! —masculló Shuichi, a su amigo—. Les dije que esto era mala idea, ahora Yuki está enojado conmigo.

Al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria, miró al manager, su reacción inicial había desaparecido y ya estaba calmado —lo que Shuichi más temía—.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con voz amenazante a K.

—Significa que hoy mismo comenzaremos a grabar para el reality, tú vienes en el paquete —soltó como si nada.

Sus palabras volvieron a encender a Eiri, pero logró controlarse. Se paró justo frent le dedicó su más amenazadora mirada.

—No pueden filmar dentro de mi casa, así que salgan ya —dijo con su voz más temible. Shuichi seguía temblando y lloriqueando detrás de Hiro.

—Claro que pueden, es parte del contrato —replicó el estadounidense.

—Yo no he firmado ningún contrato.

—Oh, mister Yuki, usted no es el único que vive en esta casa. Shuichi lo firmó, él dio autorización para que se filmara en cada habitación del departamento.

La mirada de Eiri se dirigió al vocalista, parecía que lo mataría en cualquier momento con solo verlo. El menor solo pudo esconderse de nuevo tras su amigo. El escritor suspiró de nuevo y volvió a ver a K, debía jugar su última carta.

—¿Touma sabe de esto?

—Lo sabe, la idea fue suya… incluso insistió en que pusiéramos cámaras en la ducha.

—Mierda —masculló el escritor, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido que provenía de su escritorio. Miró el lugar y lo que vio le hizo palidecer de pies a cabeza: su laptop, su amada laptop estaba en el suelo. Se abalanzó hacia ella de inmediato y al llegar a la misma, notó que estaba apagada. Trató de encenderla: no prendió.

Esto, más que su preocupación, desató su furia demoníaca. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento podría afirmar que estaban frente a un asesino y no frente a un escritor. Su trabajo de horas estaba perdido, lo que era peor. ¡El fruto de su única racha de verdadera inspiración en los últimos años se había perdido! Se descontroló por completo y casi de inmediato comenzó a sacar gente a empujones y patadas de su casa.

Pocas horas después, finalmente tenía a todos fuera de su vista. Su furia había sido aplacada y le había dado tiempo de recordar que conservaba una copia en la nube de su manuscrito, aunque no recordaba con exactitud cuándo lo había guardado manualmente, pues el recuperador automático solo funcionaba en su computadora. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba recostado y fue al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza, la tomó y acarició su nuca con la mano libre, tras cerrar el frigorífico.

Su estado de ánimo había cambiado mucho desde que se levantó. Ya no se sentía inspirado, si no agotado, aún así, sabía que debía terminar su manuscrito. Tomó la computadora de Shuichi y la encendió, bebió un sorbo de su cerveza mientras cargaba el sistema operativo y finalmente entró a Internet para bajar su archivo. La última hora de modificación registraba las cuatro de la mañana.

Suspiró, resignado. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado en esa mañana, es más, ni siquiera lo había notado. Volvió a escribir, tratando de recordar qué era lo que había narrado antes, pero nada de lo que hacía ahora le gustaba, había perdido la chispa. Su estilo era pulcro, pulido, su narrativa casi perfecta, prácticamente no tenía errores, pero la esencia se había ido. No podía sentirlo, no le gustaba. Escribía, borraba, escribía, borraba y… su bloqueo de la semana había vuelto a él. No lograba transmitir lo que deseaba, todo parecía una narración mecánica, como si la escribiera un robot.

Guardó los últimos cambios y apagó la laptop de Shuichi. La dejó a un lado. Subió los codos al escritorio y entrelazó sus manos frente a su rostro, apoyándose en ellos. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía frustrado.

Sin pretenderlo ni evitarlo, su mente comenzó a divagar. Durante años, quizá durante toda su vida adulta, había creído que él solo tenía una cualidad: su apariencia. Y también, solo tenía una habilidad: la escritura. Escribía, sobre todo, novelas románticas y desde que comenzó su relación con Shuichi, sus novelas eran cursis.

Los primeros años había estado bien. La mayoría de sus seguidoras eran adolescentes y amaban ese tipo de literatura rosa. Él era alabado por escribirla y en poco tiempo se convirtió en el favorito de Japón. Atraía masas.

Pero ahora eso ya no funcionaba, sus fans dejaron de ser adolescentes cursis y la crítica se había endurecido respecto a este tipo de libros (trillados, insulsos, estúpidos, definitivamente no literarios), además, las nuevas generaciones ya no lo buscaban como antes: _había pasado de moda_.

En los últimos años, intentó por todos los medios cambiar el rumbo de sus novelas y lo había logrado, pero generalmente no sentía lo que escribía y sus historias terminaban siendo perfectos cascarones vacíos (o al menos así lo sentía él). Sus fans ya no lo compraban.

Intentó regresar a la literatura romántica, pero se dio de frente con que las generaciones habían cambiado y ahora las chicas buscaban otro tipo de romance, un romance _BL_, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a escribir. Incluso el ser un escritor —o famoso— gay no era novedad. El escritor consentido de Japón ahora era gay y escribía romance BL, era un puto conejo de pelo blanco. Eiri lo odiaba, lo odiaba por robarle a sus fans y también lo odiaba porque era constantemente comparado con él. Pero ese puto conejo de pelo blanco le parecía ridículo, todo un niño mimado. Había coincidido con él en un par de eventos y tras la segunda vez que se encontraron, decidió que prefería no ir a ningún evento en el que tuviera que juntarse con el puto _Conejo_.

Comenzaba a sentirse cansado de todo. Realmente a él nunca le había gustado llamar la atención, odiaba a los medios de comunicación, la verdad y sus fans se le hacían ligeramente insoportables, pero después de todo era el único estilo de vida que conocía y el sentirse codiciado ayudaba a su ego, le hacía pensar que quizá no era tan malo como él mismo se percibía.

Y dejando de lado el aspecto emocional, en el económico no sabía qué mierda haría cuando fuera relegado por completo en el olvido. Su carrera había comenzado hacía unos veinte años, se había vuelto famoso en poco tiempo y se había mantenido en un buen puesto por varios años, pero nunca había llegado a ser _rico_, sin duda había vivido bien, en buenas zonas, comprando apartamentos y coches caros, ropa fina, licores y todos los caprichos que se pudo permitir, en pocas palabras, había despilfarrado todo su dinero.

Sabía que Shuichi seguía cerca de la cima. Bad Luck vendía bastante pese a los años que habían pasado y seguían fascinando a su público, nuevo y viejo por igual. Shuichi estaba triunfando mientras él iba en picada.

Cerró los ojos. Si lo que ganaba por sus libros dejaba de ser suficiente para mantenerse, de ninguna manera se convertiría en el mantenido de Shuichi. Eso sería caer demasiado bajo, renunciar completamente al poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Desvió sus manos hacia su cabeza y masajeó su cuero cabelludo, antes de tirar de sus pelos con nerviosismo y ansiedad. Se estaba volviendo viejo y no sabía para donde mierda iría su vida, si es que lograba sobrevivir más tiempo (estaba enfermo, físicamente enfermo). Cualquiera diría que a los cuarenta años, no se puede tener una crisis de identidad de ese tipo, que esas crisis son propias de los jovencitos que apenas están decidiendo lo que harán con su vida y no de viejos como él.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus mortificados pensamientos. Era un mensaje y por el tono sabía que no era de Shuichi. Sacó su celular y lo leyó, era su editora y le recordaba que debía entregar su manuscrito antes del miércoles. Mierda. Notó también que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Shuichi. Más mierda.

Apagó su celular y se dirigió hacia su habitación: era la hora de tomar una buena ducha. Se desvistió rápidamente y de camino al baño se quedó mirando en el espejo. Su rostro tenía algunas arrugas notorias —no demasiadas, pero las suficientes como para que le importaran—, en su cabellera habían algunas canas —las había notado antes también, pero ¿a quién le importa?, a Shuichi parecían gustarle—, bajó su vista. Su cuerpo seguía siendo más o menos delgado, pero todos sus músculos estaban flácidos y en su abdomen se adivinaba la curva propia de los amantes de la cerveza, su piel era más pálida que hacía unos años y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: hacía años que no salía de su departamento más que para lo esencial.

Se dirigió a la ducha, sin querer seguir viendo la realidad, aunque eso le falló, pues al estar dentro del baño, desnudo bajo el agua, no había forma de evadirse, sobre todo estando solo. Miró su cuerpo desde arriba. Ya no era tan atractivo como antes. Nunca debió dejar de hacer ejercicio. Bueno, al menos a esas alturas del partido ya sabía que Shuichi no seguía con él por su linda cara y su escultural cuerpo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Sería costumbre? ¿Habría tenido amantes? Quizá sí, quizá cuando estaba de gira se revolcaba con quien le diera la gana, hombres jóvenes y bellos o quizá con el mismo Ryuichi, su ídolo, ese primer amor que nunca logró olvidar del todo. A fin de cuentas él estaba llegando a los cincuenta, pero seguía pareciendo un puto mocoso. No dudaba de que hubiera pasado por el bisturí en más de una ocasión. Agitó la cabeza y abrió la llave. Pensar en esas cosas le lastimaba, aunque a fin de cuentas Shuichi seguía regresando a él, ¿no? Si lo hacía, no tenía de qué preocuparse…

Aunque de un tiempo hacia acá, el chiquillo ya no le pedía sexo tan seguido como antes y él, bueno, al contrario de lo que pensaban sus fans, no estaba obsesionado con el sexo. Muchas veces, quizá demasiadas, simplemente se había dedicado a complacer a su pareja, teniendo sexo con Shuichi solo porque se sentía en la obligación moral de hacerlo. Se enjabonó el cabello y luego pasó a su cuerpo.

Desde la noche que Shuichi volvió de su última gira —de eso ya hacía un mes—, no habían vuelto a hacerlo. El mes anterior a la última entrega siempre era el más estresante para él, pues la novela debía alcanzar su clímax en ese tiempo, por mucho que no llevara escrita ni la mitad, por tanto, solía pasar noches enteras en vela, días sin comer o preocuparse del exterior, semanas sin salir de casa. Y aún con todo eso, era tradición de Shuichi insinuar deseos sexuales al menos una vez a la semana, _al menos_, pero ahora no lo había hecho. Él, en cierta forma se sentía agradecido por eso, su espalda lo agradecía (el último año dolía demasiado cada vez que lo hacían, había comenzado a relegar su posición dominante —mas no penetradora— a Shuichi, haciéndolo brincar sobre su miembro si realmente deseaba sexo), pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, eso era preocupante, muy preocupante. ¿Había dejado de ser deseable? ¡Por favor!, con solo mirarse en el espejo la respuesta era obvia.

Salió hacia su habitación y buscó su mejor traje en el armario. Necesitaba recuperarse a sí mismo, necesitaba salir y conquistar, saber que aún era deseable, que cualquier mujer desearía estar en su cama. Realmente lo necesitaba o terminaría deprimido.

Se pintó el cabello con uno de los tintes de Shuichi, uno castaño claro, por ausencia de rubio. Fue una experiencia fatal, sobre todo porque tenía el cabello recién lavado, pero finalmente quedó conforme con el resultado. Se colocó su mejor traje, se perfumó y se miró al espejo: hasta parecía haber rejuvenecido unos cuantos años. Lo único que no pudo desaparecer fueron sus arrugas, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo el próximo mes, mediante la cirugía plástica.

Miró la hora, apenas era medio día, genial, podría ir a comer a su restaurante favorito, ese que tenía a las meseras más lindas de Tokio. Les coquetearía y quizá saliera de allí con algunos números. Se quedó serio ante su pensamiento, se estaba comportando como un jodido adolescente… pero bueno, ¿a quién mierda le importaba?, ese era el objetivo, ¿no?, recuperar su viejo yo.

Su restaurante favorito había sido cerrado hace más de un año. ¡Desde cuándo no salía a divertirse! Realmente se estaba pudriendo. Rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento y pasó de largo el local que ahora era ocupado por una tienda de artilugios electrónicos… aunque quizá luego volviera allí, con su laptop bajo el brazo. Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una cafetería pequeña, parecía acogedora y en la vitrina había muchos postres deliciosos, además, tenía un menú de comidas saladas.

Aparcó su coche y entró al lugar. Al momento de hacerlo, le pareció haber caído en una suerte de _Butler Café_, pues los meseros eran todos chicos y los clientes, todos mujeres. Aún así, entró por la promesa de postres franceses. De todas formas, llevaba unos dieciocho años siendo tachado como homosexual, ¿qué de malo tenía entrar a esa tal _Antique Bakery_ con pinta de lugar solo para mujeres? Al ingresar, fue atendido como en cualquier cafetería normal y ubicado en una mesa.

Ordenó y pocos minutos después recibió la comida del mismísimo chef principal, quien —debía reconocer— tenía una mirada cautivadora. Agradeció con una sonrisa y cuando el hombre se fue, comenzó a comer, aunque por alguna razón se sentía observado. Ese chef parecía estarlo seduciendo con la mirada. A decir verdad había logrado hacerlo _desear_, en serio _desear_ pasar la noche con él. Debía agradecer el saber controlar sus deseos, por supuesto.

Terminó su comida y con la cuenta recibió el número de aquel chef, que al parecer se llamaba Yuusuke, lo había oído mencionar más de una vez, quizá a Tatsuha. Sí, ahora que lo recordaba, ese hombre era apodado "el gay del encanto demoníaco" y Tatsuha se había dejado seducir por él cada vez que venía a la ciudad.

Salió del establecimiento sintiéndose un poco mejor de como venía y con algunos pasteles de reserva para sobrevivir hasta el miércoles. Volvió a su departamento. Shuichi no había regresado. Llevó los pasteles al refrigerador y luego fue por su laptop para llevarla a revisión.

El resto de la tarde la pasó junto al técnico, esperando a que tuviera tiempo de revisar su computadora. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, le dijo que se habían roto varias piezas con el golpe, al igual que la pantalla. Para solucionarlo prefirió comprar otra, pues eso era más rápido —y barato— que cambiar todas las piezas y esperar a que fuera reparada. Eso sí, el disco duro de la anterior debía ir en la nueva. Lo necesitaba.

Salió de allí satisfecho y al instante de estar nuevamente en su coche la encendió. ¡Éxito! Su capítulo estaba intacto, recuperado completamente por el editor de texto. Suspiró con alivio y dejó la laptop a un lado. Deseaba celebrarlo.

Miró su celular y llamó a su pareja. Shuichi le contestó de inmediato, al parecer, debido a su desplante la cuestión del reality se había cancelado y se haría un programa de una modalidad diferente. Tras aquella explicación, citó a su novio en la Antique Bakery. Deseaba demostrarle a aquel _pâtissier_ que tenía una pareja (aunque lo hiciera rabiar y querer matar a alguien) y no estaba dispuesto a caer en sus encantos demoníacos.

Al final del día, la pasó junto a Shuichi, a quien pareció impactarle positivamente su cambio. No había obtenido a ninguna linda chica en su tarde de conquista, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de Shuichi, supo que había despertado en él aquella pasión que parecía haberse dormido en el último año. En definitiva, el miércoles mismo comenzaría a ejercitarse nuevamente e iría a ver a un buen cirujano plástico para recuperar su juventud. Por primera vez en los últimos años volvía a sentirse bien consigo mismo y _rejuvenecido_. Esperaba que por la madrugada, esa sensación se reflejara en su novela y completara su renacer.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, ¿qué les pareció?, espero sus más sinceros comentarios ^^


End file.
